


What changed?

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader and Bucky had a fight





	What changed?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

Bucky sat on the bed, taking the framed picture in his hands. His tears fall on the glass covering the picture of you two cuddling just a week before you got married.

“What changed?”, he whispered.

“You did”, he could hear your voice ringing in his ears, just an hour ago you said that.

* * *

“You changed Bucky” 

“I didn’t”, he lowered his head.

“You became possessive after we married”, you came closer to him.

“I’m not possessive”, he yelled and you stepped back.

“Keep telling that to yourself” 

“Maybe I wouldn’t be like that if you would stop acting like a slut”, he yelled angrily.

“Did you just accused me of acting like a slut!?”, you screamed at him still in disbelief.

“Well, it’s true”, he said, stepping closer to your trembling body. You looked like a mess. You thought that everything was alright, but then he started to accuse you after you got home from dinner with your friends.

“I’m a slut?”, you couldn’t suppress an angry laugh from slipping out.

“You flirted with him the whole night, you were hugging him, like you two were attached, or something”

“He is my best friend I have known him since we were five and he is also married, you idiot.”, you said going to the bedroom and he followed.

“You think that married guys don’t cheat?”, he said it like it was the most obvious thing. You turned around to face him immediately after he said that.

“What are you trying to say? You are cheating?”, you were married just for a five months, but the thing really wasn’t going well. There was so much tension between you. You trusted him, but he didn’t really trust you. If he did, he wouldn’t be mad tonight for you being too close to your friend.

“No, I would never!”, he said, his face softened, regretting everything he said.

“But you think that I do?! I can’t live with that”, you moved past him, putting your boots on and walking out of your shared apartment. He was calling after you, even running, but you took your car and drove away. You just couldn’t understand why would he have doubts in you. You were driving miles away, not really knowing where you were going, but you didn’t care, you just need to move as far away from him. He called you a dozen times, text you twenty times, but you didn’t reply. You couldn’t, there was pain in your heart and he was the reason why. You stopped after some time coming out of your car. Coming to the well-known place. It was between two and five am. 

  


* * *

 

You stepped with your boots on the sand looking at the horizon. It was still dark outside, it was peaceful and you needed that. You sat for hours on the wooden bench. Watching the waves caressing the shore. The sound of the waves eased your mind, but you knew you would have to come back. You loved him too much to just let him go.

“Forgive me”, you heard voice behind you. The first rays of sun were falling onto his face, while he was waiting for you to say something or just to turn around. You didn’t say anything you were just watching the sunrise letting your tears to fall down your cheeks. He sat next to you in silence, taking your hand in his. You gently squeezed his hand just for him to know that you are there.

Your hands were cold and you were shivering so he took off his jacket and put it around you.

“You are cold, we should go in the car.”, he quietly said.

You didn’t say anything and you led him to your car. When you sat inside, he gently put his fingers on your chin, lifting it up.

“What are we going to do?”, you whispered.

He didn’t say anything, he just kissed you slowly on the lips, you forgot about everything in that moment.

“We’ll figure it out”, he said slightly pulling away, with his forehead on yours.

“I love you and I would do anything for you”, he said kissing your forhead.

“ I love you.”


End file.
